Kurapika and The Seven Hunters
by Mahluk
Summary: Pada suatu malam, Gon ke kamar Kurapika dan minta didongengin suatu cerita. Killua yang sedang mencari Gon pun ikut bergabung. Kurapika kebingungan....apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada kedua anak itu? sedikit OOC, maklum ya.
1. Prolog atau bukan?

Haiii!! Semuanya~ saya kemari dengan damai! (peace!) Dengan keinginan membuat fanfic HxH Indonesia menjadi lebih MERIAH!!!! *semua bersorak!!!!!! Nari dengan kegilaan*jadi, saya salam kenal buat para pendahulu saya (alaah pendahulu) yang sudah memberikan inspirasi...hehehe...cerita ini cerita gaje...saya belom tahu mau diteruskan atau tidak. Jadi, bila kau membaca, boleh juga pilih mending saya terusin atau tidak....^_^...terima kasih.... dan salam kenal...

Initial M

Disclamer: Hunter xHunter©Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Malam hari.... sebuah bayangan hitam berjalan gontai menuju kamar Kurapika yang ternyata ialah...

Gon: *mengetuk pintu* Kura-nii...boleh aku masuk?

Kurapika: *ngucek-ngucek mata* Ooh..Gon. Masuk aja!

Gon: *masuk, duduk di sebelah Kurapika*

Kurapika: Ada apa? Kok ke kamarku malem-malem?

Gon: Aku enggak bisa tidur. Sebanyak apapun aku ngitung domba melintasi pagar, sampai karena frustasi aku menghitung gajah melintasi pohon beringin yang akhirnya semuanya bertubrukan juga enggak bisa tidur lalu..lalu..

Kurapika: Gon, tenang! Sekarang kau mau apa? Tidur bersamaku?

Gon: *menggeleng-geleng*

Killua: *mendobrak pintu* HEI! Jangan mentang-mentang nggak bisa tidur kau ganti tempat tidur gitu dong!

Kurapika: Killua? Kau kenapa juga?

Killua: Aku? Aku hanya mencari Gon. Gon, kau kenapa?

Kurapika: Iya nih. Kok ke sini?

Gon: *menatap Killua dan Kurapika* Aku ingin didongengin...

Killua dan Kurapika: DHUEEENNNGGGG

Kurapika: *sweatdrop* Ooh..begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku dongengin ya..Gon mau cerita apa?

Gon: Hem...bagaimana kalau Kura-nii yang milih ceritanya?

Melihat betapa mesranya Gon dengan Kurapika, Killua langsung pasang wajah cemburu juga sedih. Melihat Killua yang sedih itu, Gon mengajaknya untuk mendekat. Kurapika yang sedang memikirkan cerita juga ikut mengajaknya

Killua: karena aku udah sampai di sini, mending ikut juga ya!

Gon: Jadi...Kura-nii mau cerita tentang apa malam ini?

Kurapika: Aku masih ingat beberapa cerita seperti gadis dengan rambut yang sangaaaattt panjang, namanya Rapunzel

Gon: *terpana* Waaahh

Killua: Udah pernah...jangan yang itu!

Kurapika: Eh?! Kalau begitu, mau Cinderella?

Gon: *bingung*Apa lagi itu?

Killua: Itu udah kuno! Jangan lagi

Kurapika: Kalau Pinokio?

Gon: Itu aku udah

Killua: Aku juga

Kurapika: *makin kesal* Itik buruk Rupa!

Killua: Udah

Kurapika: Ugh! Pocahontas

Killua: Bosen...

Kurapika: Sangkuriang!

Gon: *tambah bingung* Apa lagi itu?

Killua: cerita konyol tentang pemuda yang nendang perahu trus perahunya jadi gunung

Gon: Woaw

Kurapika: Si cantik dan si...

Killua UDAH!!!

Lalau Kurapika menyebut hampir setiap dongeng yang diketahuinya...Putri Duyung, Gadis Korek Api, Baju Baru Raja, Biji Kapri, Tom si Jempol, Kisah kue jahe, Kucing bersepatu, Putri Tidur , Hansel dan Gretel dan lainnya. Namun, tetap saja Killua telah mendengar semua itu, hanya Gon saja yang kebingungan

Kurapika: *terengah-engah*

Killua: ternyata aku hebat!

Gon: *mata berkunang-kunang*

Kurapika: Putri Salju!

Killua: Hah? Apa?!

Kurapika: Putri Salju dan tujuh kurcaci

Gon: kayaknya seru deh

Killua: Iya. Aku belum pernah dengar

Kurapika: *kaget setengah mati* Hah?! Tom si jempol aja kau tahu tapi kau tidak tahu Putri Salju?!

Killua: enggak

Gon: *tampang innocent* sama sekali enggak tahu

Kurapika: *menarik napas lega* Huff...Mau kuceritakan?

Gon: Iya! Mau

Killua: Aku juga ingin dengar

Kurapika: Baiklah, ini ceritanya sedikit sedih...Suatu hari, Snow White

Killua: STOP!STOP! Namanya jangan Snow White dong!

Gon: Iya nih! Nama benernya siapa?

Kurapika: Eeh? Mana aku tau!

Killua: Masa' nama salju putih! Orang gila tunggu....Si Bapak Tua yang bloon itu aja tau kalo salju tu putih

Kurapika: *menarik napas, berpikir dalam hati* _Dan kukira masalah ini telah berakhir...._

Gon: Bagaimana kalau versinya diganti sedikit? Gimana kalo nama Putrinya diganti?

Killua: *nyengir* bener juga, Gon! Si bapak tua bloon juga tau kalau nama Putri Snow White itu enggak bisa mencerminkan wanita cantikk!

Kurapika: Si bapak tua yang bloon itu...siapa sih?

Killua: Aduhh!!! Ya Bapak Tua! Trus bloon

Gon: Bapak Tua bloon yang mana? Sepertinya semuanya kau sebut bloon

Killua: Iih. Yang *bisik-bisik*

Sementara itu, di ruang tidur sebelah

Leorio: *bersin-bersin* Hatchiiiuuuu!!!!Hatchhhiiiuuu!!!*menyedot ingus* Siapa yang lagi ngomongin aku ya???

Kembali ke mereka bertiga

Kurapika dan Gon: Ooh...

Killua: Jadi diceritain nggak sih?

Kurapika: Oke deh, iya

Killua: *mikir sebentar* Snow White dan tujuh kurcaci kayaknya pernah kudengar deh

Kurapika: *mulai memanas* Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan sebuah cerita yang sedikit berhubungan dengan itu...Aku ganti sedikit versi ceritaku dengan cerita aslinya...

Killua: Ayo mulai dengan meriah!

Gon: *bertepuk tangan* Horeee!!!!

Kurapika: Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng yang berjudul...

"KURAPIKA AND THE SEVEN HUNTERS"...senang?

Gon dan Killua: *mengangguk-angguk*

Killua: Tapi kok malah jadi Kurapika?

Kurapika: *bingung* Eeh...kenapa ya? Hmm....*tersenyum bangga dan menghembuskan napas* Karena aku adalah yang tercantik di antara kaliaaaann~~~....(dalam hati) _ngomong apa aku ini?!_

Gon: *mengajukan tangan dengan semangat* Kalau begitu!!!! Aku juga masuk ke dalam cerita itu ya~~~

Kurapika: *ceria* Iya! Tentu saja Gon! *mengusap-usap kepala Gon*

Killua: *sebel* Aku juga!

Kurapika: *suram* Iya...deh

Gon: Kalau begitu, ayo cepat ceritakan...

Killua: Iya! Iya! Ayo dong!

Kurapika: *mengusap kepala Gon dan Killua* (A/N: kayak ibu aja ya?)Kalian duduk manis ya...Kakak Kurapika akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng...

Gon dan Killua: Baiiikkk!!

Kurapika: Nah, cerita ini dimulai dengan...

* * *

Oke...sampai di sini dahulu.....review ya......(klo mau aja) trus kasih pendapat kalian....emang kayaknya di sini si Kura-nii agak2 OOC...jadi maap buat para pencinta Kurapika. Makasih ya, sudah membaca!!! Salam

Initial M


	2. Kurapika's Story! Take notes!

Ahahaha~ Akhirnya sampai ke bab2 ini...maaf dan terima kasih telah menunggu! Di cerita ini, hampir semuanya OOC...dan itu emang tidak baik. (tapi apa boleh buat? Semua karakter pasti punya "karakteristik lain" dalam diri mereka. Hehehe) *girang karena bisa mengucapkan kata yang rumit!* Hore! Masih dalam bentuk "Drama Sekolah" atau apalah namanya...

Disclamer: Hunter x Hunter ©Yoshihiro Togashi (sayangnya, kenapa enggak buat aku aja? Lho?!)

Kurapika and The Seven Hunters: Kurapika's Story! Take Notes!

Kurapika menghela napas, membelai rambut Gon dan killua lalu mulai bercerita...

Pada suatu hari yang indah Kurapika dan kedua teman mungilnya, Gon dan Killua sedang memetik ceri di ladang timur, Kurapika memetik beberapa buah ceri yang segar, Gon menemukan sebatang daun semanggi berdaun empat dan Killua mengambil sebuah ranting berbentuk 'Y' untuk ketapelnya. Saat langit mencapai senja dan kelihatan merah, Kurapika dan Gon serta Killua bejalan pulang ke pondok mereka. Sesaat sampai di pondok, Kurapika di sambut oleh para Hunters...antara lain Hisoka, Leorio, Shalnark, Illumi dan Karuto. Kurapika memanggang pai ceri yang besar dan membaginya delapan sama rata. Semua sangat senang atas kebaikan Kurapika yang manis itu. Malam ketika tidur, Kurapika bernyanyi dengan merdunya agar para hunters tertidur lelap. Hidupnya seakan penuh kebahagiaan yang abadi...tetapi, hanya untuk saat ini. Sebenarnya, Kurapika juga merasa kesedihan yang mendalam. Bukan karena dia sedih karena dia harus tinggal di pondok di tengah hutan, tetapi dia merasa iba dengan ketujuh bocah yang hidup tanpa seorang ibu...dan dia sendiri..punya ibu yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Kehidupan Kurapika yang manis, baik hati dan penolong itu, ternyata diamati oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu, seorang pangeran yang memiliki kehidupan yang berat. Cengkraman ibunda tercintanya yang terkena penyakit gila dan memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu. Sang pemuda itu bernama Kuroro. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang telah memikat hatinya. Kurapika, di pondok tengah hutan dekat Sungai dan ladang ceri. Setiap hari, dia amati dan dia catat semua gerak-geriknya, pakaiannya lewat binocular yang diberikan ayahnya saat sebelum beliau meninggalkan dunia. Dia sangat..sangat menyukai Kurapika. Dia ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya...bertukar cerita dengannya dan dia ingin sekali menikahinya. Tetapi, saat ibundanya masih menderita penyakit gila, dia tak dapat kemana-mana. Kuroro seharusnya menikah dengan putri dari negeri seberang. Ia setuju dan ibundanya juga senang. Saat itu ibundanya masih waras tetapi beliau ingin turun dari jabatan sebagai pemerintah dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroro. Namun, sehari sebelum pernikahan berlanjut, sang putri menghilang dari kamar rias, dan sampai sekarang belum diketahui penyebabnya...

Killua: AAAHHH! Bosen! Itu kan cerita orang dewasa!!!! Pasti ratingnya M, ya?

Kurapika: *marah*Apaaan sih! Katanya aku harus cerita

Killua: Yah! Kan aku mintanya cerita anak-anak....Iya kan, Gon?

Gon: *bingung* Eeeh?!

Kurapika:*pusing berat* GYAA!!! Trus apa yang kalian mau?

Gon: Sebuah cerita pengantar tidur...

Killua: Iya! Bukan cerita kayak gituan....

Kurapika: *menghela napas dan nungging di kasur*Dan kukira semua ini akan berakhir....

Gon:*mengelus kepala Kurapika* Kura-nii, maaf ya!

Kurapika: *tersenyum* Terima kasih, Gon

Killua: *cemburu, ngambek*

Killua: Sepertinya Kurapika enggak bisa lagi melanjutkan ceritanya! Jadi, aku yang akan bercerita!

Gon: *bingung* Wah? Killua juga bisa bercerita?

Killua: *membusungkan dada* bisa dong!

Kurapika: *menghadap ke belakang* dasar sombong

Killua: *marah* Apa katamu?!

Kurapika: *lantang* DASAR SOMBONG! KALAU EMANG BISA CERITA, KENAPA NGGAK DARI TADI AJA!

Killua: *marah* Apa katamu?! Aku emang enggak niat didongengin, ya...aku kan nyariin Gon.

Kurapika: *berdiri di kasur* Hu'uh! Sudah susah-susah aku bercerita! Kau malah menyela dasar nyolot!

Killua: *Lebih MARAH* APA KATAMU?! DASAR COWOK BANCI!

Kurapika: *MARAHH!!!*Dasar ngocol! Nyolot! Masih muda udah ubanan...

Killua: *MARAH BESARRR* YANG PENTING GUA KELIHATAN SEPERTI COWOK! LO APAAN? NGGAK BERGENDER!

Kurapika: *SUPER MARAH EUY!*HEH! AWAS KAU YA!!! GYAAAAA *bergulat dengan Killua...lebih spesifiknya berantem*

Killua: *bertarung demi diri sendiri* BAJU ITU-ITUAN DOANG! DASAR GAK MODAL!

Kurapika: SETIDAKNYA GUE MASIH BERSIKAP SOPAN! DASAR ANAK GAK TAU DIRI

Killua: APA?! MENDING DARI PADA KAGAK GANTI CELANA DALEM....?!

Gon: Udah dong! Jangan berantem....

Killua: *selesai berantem* Okeh! Aku akan bercerita. Makanya, Gon duduk di sebelahku ya! *menarik Gon*

Kurapika: *terkejut* Eeh! Ngapain narik-narik Gon?! Gon bukan punya Killua tahu!

Killua: Aku dan Gon kan umurnya sama...

Kurapika: *menarik Gon* Tapi bukan berarti Gon milik Killua dong!

Killua: *menarik lalu merangkul Gon* Gon itu milikku tau! Kamu kan punyanya si bloon

Gon: Aduh! Kok aku jadi bahan rebutan?!

Kurapika: Enak aja! Mana ada yang mau?! Gon duduk di sebelahku saja! *menarik tangan Gon*

Killua: *menarik tangan Gon* Iih! Gon itu milikku tahu!

Gon: Ow! Ow! Aku jangan di tarik-tarik begini dong! Nggak enak tau...

Kurapika: *menarik tangan Gon* Gon bukan miliknya Killua!!!!

Killua: Milikku!

Kurapika: BUKaaann!!!

Gon: *sambil tangannya ditarik-tarik* Kok dari tadi aku dikacangin ya?

Killua: Yang penting sekarang aku mau ceritain cerita Putri Salju versiku! Dengarkan ya!!!

Kurapika: *nyengir* Siapkan bantal....

Gon: Buat apa? Tidur, ya?

Kurapika: Benteng...ceritanya bakal meledak...

Gon: Karena lucu?

Kurapika: Karena Jelek...

Killua: Iih! Dari tadiiiii!!!!!! Gue mau cerita nih!

Gon: Silahkan...

Kurapika:

Nah, seperti apa ya, cerita Killua? Ikuti terus ya!

BLOOPERS

Killua: AAAHHH! Bosen! Itu kan cerita orang dewasa!!!! Pasti ratingnya M, ya?

Kurapika: *marah*Apaaan sih! Emang ini ? pake rating-rating segala

Killua: Dasar bego! Ini emang Fanfic tau!

Gon: Oi! Kok pada enggak ngikutin Script sih?!

Killua: Oh, Iya! *liat-liat script* Ah! Dasar Kurapika, nih!

Kurapika: Lha, lagian...nggak ada yang ngingetin!

Killua: Salah! Salah! HAHAHAHA

Mahluk: WOOOI!!!! Masa' berantem mulu sih? Ngikut script dong!

Gon: Ane-chan, aku boleh ambil minum?

Mahluk: Boleh kok! Cepetan ya!

*saat Gon kembali*

Mahluk: Oke! Camera Rolling and......Action! Take two!

Hehehe~ emang "baru" Cuma segitu. Pasti kalian berpikir "Aah...masa' Cuma segitu? Masa cuman segitu?! Gue mau lebih!!! LEBIH!!!" (apa banget dah ni anak sotoy)

Daripada itu, "sekali lagi girang karena bisa mengucapkan kata yang sulit!* Semoga kalian menikmati ceritaku yang gajeba uy...

PS: Buat Nau-nau-chan yang selalu "nagih" hehehe~~~INILAH FANFICNYA!!!

Maaf kalau ada "kata-kata" yang kurang berkenan *yaaayyy!!!aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata sulit*

Maafkan perilaku saya *alter-ego saya yang selalu mendampingi*

Initial M Hehehe


	3. Killua's Story! Better Listenor

Hai! Apa kabar kalian semua? Aku senang karena masih dapat menulis carita yang super duper heboh aneh gajeba ini (syukuri apa yang ada..hidup adalah anugrah)!!! Jadi, kali ini Killua akan bercerita!! (Yaaayy!!) Kurapika dan Gon akan mendengar, Leorio akan tertidur dan Kalian akan membaca!!! Dan aku akan ber gila-gilaan di rumah setelah menyelesaikan ini...Hehehe..selamat membaca!!! Maaf karena keterlambatanku nge-publish ini, karna internetku "MACET...CET...Cet...cet" dan aku nggak bisa "KONEK...NEK...Nek...nek"... Well, mungkin ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir dalam cerita ini. Masih dalam bentuk "Drama Sekolah"...entah kenapa itu seru! Hee..hee.. Selamat Membaca!

Dan aku perkenalkan pada alter egoku...Initial Y..."nama disamarkan"

Disclamer: Hunter x Hunter ©Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Kurapika and the seven Hunters: Killua's Story! Better listen...or "die" (Kenapa selalu mati yang didapat dari anak keluarga Zaoldyeck ini?)

Killua: Iih! Dari tadiiiii!!!!!! Gue mau cerita nih!

Gon: Silahkan...

Kurapika:

Killua: Nah, kalian dengarkan!! Karena ini akan menjadi seru!!!

Kurapika: *menutup mukanya dengan selimut lalu berbaring* Ugh...

Killua: *menatap dengan sinis* Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu Tuan-yang-bersikap-sopan?

Kurapika: *mentatap dengan sinis juga*Apa banget sih? Nggak lucu Bocah rakuss...

Gon: Aduh, jangan berantem lagi dongg!!

Killua: Emang kenapa? Berantem kita kan dapat respon bagus dari para pembaca!

Gon: Tapi itu kan minggu lalu...jangan berantem lagi dong, napa?

Kurapika: Iya nih, Killua mereka kan juga pingin denger ceritamu..kalau kita berantem mulu...bisa jadi mereka kecewa..

Killua: Kalau begitu, Dengerin ya!!!

Pada suatu siang yang cerah, Kurapika dan ketujuh kurcacinya tengah berpiknik di rerumputan luas. Kurapika membawa makanan yang enak-enak dan manis!! Semua sangat menyukai pai karamel yang hangat dan dibuat oleh Kurapika itu...Namun, tiba-tiba saja langit menggelap...dan petir menyambar di sana sini, awan menghitam dan terlihat selintas bayangan menakutkan di balik awan yang ternyata...ternyata....terjadilah hujan. Semua kurcacinya dan Kurapika berlindung di dalam rumah kecilnya dan akhirnya berpiknik di rumah...

Kurapika: HAH?! Cerita apa itu? Mending cerita gue dah!

Killua:*sinis stare* Iih! Apa banget! Gue belom selesai!

Kurapika:*sinis stare lebih* Kalau begitu, kenapa enggak dari tadi dijelasin?

Killua:*petir di keduanya*Aku akan melanjutkan kalau kau tidak menyela tuan aku-bukan-banci!

Gon: Jadi, bagaimana cerita selanjtunya?

Killua: Nah, cerita ini dimulai *menekan suaranya* LAGI dengan...

Keesokkan harinya, pagi yang cerah. Kurapika, Gon dan Killua berjalan pagi di sepanjang hutan...sampai mereka sampai di ladang bunga yang berwarna-warni dan beraneka ragam...Gon tengah mencari bunga anggrek liar meninggalkan Kurapika dan Killua sendirian di bukit yang dipenuhi bunga matahari yang kekuningan. Saat itu juga, Killua memulai berbicara. "Kurapika, aku sedang berpikir", "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?", "A...apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan pangeran impianmu?" tanya Killua dengan pipi merona, "Apa?", "Aku meminta jawaban. Bukan pertanyaan!" protes salah satu Hunter yang imut itu. Kurapika tersentak, lalu kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut dia menjawab, "Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan pangeranku. Namun, kalau aku hidup nan jauh di sana, siapa yang akan merawat kalian? Terlebih lagi, siapa yang akan menjaga Gon?" , "Kalau begitu, makanlah satu potong pai karamel ini. Kemarin aku dan Gon membuatnya untukmu. Namun, sudah hampir habis dengan yang lain. Jadi, kumohon kau memakannya" sahut Killua sambil menyerahkan sepotong kecil pai yang dimaksud. Terus, tanpa kecurigaan Kurapika memakan pai karamel itu dan merasa keanehan dan tertidur lelap! Kurapika tertidur di hamparan bunga matahari Killua bukannya sedih, namun malah tertawa jahat...ternyata, Killua adalah salah satu kaki tangan ratu jahat yang ingin menyingkirkan Kurapika! "Dasar bodoh! Aku tak mungkin membuat pai itu! Kami dilarang mendekati kompor!! Dan pai itu juga bukan pai karamel biasa. Itu pai apel karamel! Dan tentunya, Apel beracun! Hwa-hahaha-ha" Killua menghela nafas. Tersenyum lebar karena Kurapika sudah matiii!!!

Gon: *menggigil* Cerita Killua seraam~~~

Kurapika: *memeluk Gon* cup, cup nah, sekarang Gon sudah merasa lebih baik?

Gon: Aku sudah baikan. Namun aku tidak merasa mengantuk

Kurapika: *dalam hati* _Aku lupa kalau dia di sini karena dia tak bisa tidur_

Gon: *sad-puppy-dog-look* A..Aku harus bagaimana?

Kurapika: *merah padam* K..kau...

Killua: *merebut Gon* Apa-apaan sih! Akting dramatis yang enggak seru!

Gon: Killua...aku tidak mengantuk lagi, nih!

Kurapika: *ekspresi=memiliki ide bagus* AHA! Killua, kemari sebentar

Killua: Ada apa?

Killua dan Kurapika berbisik-bisik sementara Gon bingung

Kurapika: Nah, bagaimana?

Killua: Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk

Gon: Apanya?

Kurapika: Kami hanya berpikir...mungkin kau juga harus bercerita!

Gon: *menunjuk dirinya sendiri* Aku?!

Killua: Yap! Kurasa kau akan mengantuk

Gon: *merona dan tersenyum manis* Baiklah

Killua dan Kurapika: *terkena "pesona" Gon* Aaah...

Gon: Jadi, pada suatu hari....

Killua: *langsung berbaring di tempat tidur, mendengkur*

Kurapika: *tertidur juga*

Gon: Eh?! Masa' langsung tidur? Yaah...kalau begitu... mari kita berhitung yuk! Satu domba melewati pagar, dua domba melewati pagar, tiga...domba...*menguap* Aaah!!!*tertidur juga, akhirnya*

Killua dan Kurapika: *terbangun dan saling mengedipkan satu mata*

Kurapika:*mengusap kepala Gon tapi tangannya disentil sama Killua, akhirnya kembali tertidur*

Killua: *mengusap kepalanya juga, namun tangannya di sentil juga sama Kurapika, akhirnya tertidur...dan dalam tidurnya dia melek dan cekikikan*

Keesokkan paginya, di kamar Leorio

Leorio: Waah!!! Pagi yang cerah!!WAH!*terkejut! KURAPIKA ADA DI SAMPINGNYA?!*

Kurapika: Hem...*menatap Leorio* Waaa!!! Mengapa kau ada di kamarku?

Leorio: *terbawa amarah* Justru kau yang ada di kamarku, brengsek!

Kurapika: *marah juga* Bukannya kau yang menaruhku di sini?

Leorio: *maraaahhh!!!*Kalau emang ingin tidur bersamaku, jangan begini dong! Bilang aja baik-baik

Kurapika: *marahlah dikatain begitu*Apaan sih! Kayak mau aja!

Leorio: *kondisi tetap marah YANG tertahankan*Eeh! Malah menghina dasar cowok banci! Sok sopan!

Kurapika: *tersentak..lalu marah..MUARAAAHHH*HEH! ORANG YANG BERANI BERBICARA LANTANG SEPERTI ITU..HANYA KAU DAN KILLLUAAAA!!!*membeku lagi* _Killua...._AAH! Gara-gara orang itu! *langsung menuju tempat Killua* KILLUA!! BRENGSEK!

Leorio: *mengusap dagunya* Aku memang naik darah namun aku masih enggak ngerti cerita ini dimulai dari mana...

* * *

Ingat pesanku Leorio, bacalah dari bab pertama...~_^

Initial M

* * *

BONUS

Kurapika: *ekspresi=memiliki ide bagus* AHA! Killua, kemari sebentar

Killua: Ada apa?

Kurapika: *berbisik*Aku ada ide supaya Gon dapat tertidur!

Killua: Benarkah? Bicara padaku!

Kurapika: Oke. Jadi, kita minta dia menceritakan cerita versi dirinya. Lalu, saat dia memulai, kita langsung tertidur!

Killua: bukankah itu akan membuatnya sakit hati?

Kurapika: Pagi-paginya kita bisa bilang kalau ceritanya sangat memikat sampai kita semua tertidur... Dengan itu, dia juga akan tidur, Nah Bagaimana?

Killua: Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk

* * *

Dan ternyata, ide Kura-nii berhasil! Ayo kita tidur!!! (kalo udah malem) Sekarang ini aku agak ada "Waktu luang" Jadi, tunggu ceritaku berikutnya! YEAH! Sampai Jumpa!!!!!

It is not "Goodbye" But only "Farewell"

It is not "Sayonara" but only "Jaa Ne!"

Salam Gila!! Buat Semua!!!!

Initial M

{tanpa menghitung bagian ini bila kalian seksama, kalian akan menemukan 1.032 kata di atas.

Salam kenal,

Initial Y (alter-ego Initial M)}


End file.
